Stained Crimson
by GarekiKun
Summary: After a tiring mission, Zack comes home bloodied and tired. His best friend Cloud doesn't enjoy the scent that is coming from him, so he helps clean him up. When zack feels better, he decides to have some fun with the blond cadet. Yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like yaoi, then this isn't where you should be now is it silly? :3


Zack returned to his small home that he shared with his bestfriend, Cloud. He was covered in blood, his own mixed with the blood of the enemies he had to defeat during his assigned mission. Instead of going to clean himself up as he usually did, he dragged himself up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, sliding down against the creamy white wall. The few steps it would have taken him to crawl into his bed and sleep were too much for the exhausted raven and he didn't want to color his light blue sheets with liquid crimson. A dark red colored the wall as he slid down and hung his head in fatigue, he had thrown his somehow still silver buster sword near the wall across from him containing their closet.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Blonde spikes came into view and he spotted the bloodied raven resting against the wall. "How many times do you have to be told?" Cloud sighed loudly and helped the other up and into the bathroom. "You're still bleeding?!" The raven nodded and slumped more of his weight onto his supporter.

"I gotta clean this up," his weak voice was barely heard, "But I'm not sure if I can support my own weight. Let me rest a bit first." Cloud gently put him on the black tiled floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall opposite the bath tub.

"At least let me clean you up, the stench of blood is gonna make me sick." He got a groan in reply and the blonde shook his head as he sighed to himself, leaving the bathroom.

Cloud decided that since his white shirt was new he would remove it to avoid ruining it. Pulling it over his head, he threw it somewhere on the ground in their room and went over to the closet to fetch some fresh clothes for Zack. He grabbed a pair of Zack's plaid pajama pants, matching the ones he was wearing that he borrowed from his friend. He returned to the bathroom and turned on the warm water, plugging the tub so as not to waste the pricey liquid. He opened up a cupboard underneath the sink and pulled out a white cloth and black towel before shutting off the water.

"You're going to have to cooperate with me Zack." said male looked up, usually bright blue eyes tired, dull and half open meeting calming blue-green eyes. Cloud began removing each piece one by one of the complex SOLDIER uniform Zack was wearing. As he was about to remove the pants, a weak but firm grasp was noticed by the other on his wrist.

"I..." Bright blue and blue-green met again, Zack's face splashed with worry and slight embarassment.

Cloud nodded knowing what the other was trying to say. He smiled reassuringly and retrieved the warm cloth from the clear, steamy water. "If it hurts let me know, I'll be as gentle as I can."

He started with his face, finding beautifully sunkissed skin beneath the mostly crusty, dried rust-colored blood that was caked to his soft face. Then moved on to his arms, many cuts and scrapes scattered his arms that were slowly healing but definetely still visible. As he continued down the raven's warm body, he noticed that the water was becoming a light red as a pose to the clear it once was. Cloud noticed that the cut that released the most blood was a large, deep gash running from his left shoulder to just above his right hip. With a steady hand, the cloth met the cut that the blood continued to slowly seep from, causing a loud hiss to sound from the raven's soft pink lips.

"Sorry." Cloud murmured and continued to cleanse the wound before getting up to retrieve a bandage.

He wrapped up the wound, noticing that his back hadn't been touched at all. "C-Cloud?" The blonde hummed in reply, "Are you almost done?"

"Yea, I think so." Wiping away the other splotches of blood on his chest and torso, there was only one other clothing item to remove and find the other cuts, if there were any.

"Can I? There's blood spatter and rips, I'm sure there are a few cuts on your legs as well." He put his fingers under the waistband of the baggy black pants, when there was no protest, he continued his movements and pulled the pants off, revealing toned legs to match the rest of his physique. "Why did you let this happen? You're always returning home bragging that you haven't a single cut, and then you let this happen."

"My mind was in other places." He looked at Cloud, smirking, albeit weakly and winked producing a pretty pink blush, that didn't go unseen, on the pale cheeks of the blonde.

Cloud was unaware of the crush that Zack had developped for him. "Aerith, probably." His tone was slightly jealous.

By the time he responded, the other was slouched over as Cloud finished wiping the rest of the dark liquid from his body.

"Do you think you can dress, or do you need my help?" Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder but said nothing, Cloud took that as he needed some help.

The blonde picked up the plaid bottoms and slowly pulled them up the other's legs. When he brought the white shirt over, Zack shook his head, "I don't want it. Sleep." Cloud neatly placed the shirt where it once was on the counter and helped the raven to their bedroom.

As Cloud lowered him onto the bed, large, strong arms wrapped around his small waist, causing a very unmanly squeek to emerge from Cloud's throat as he was pulled flush up against the other's warm and muscular body. Their half naked bodies molded together, Cloud noticed and blushed a dark crimson color.

"Z-Zack?!" Blonde spikes tickled the other male's nose.

"Cuddle with me." A warm breath caressed the ear of the blonde who shivered at the sensation. Instead of fighting and escaping, Cloud found himself extremely comfortable and wanting to stay with the raven, cuddling closer and moaning at the warmth he felt from his bestfriend.

The blonde giggled in his sleep at a tickling sensation on his neck, his eyes slowly opened as he began to stir. A tang of pain woke him up and before he could sit up, he noticed that Zack was straddling him, slowly grinding their hips together and placing sweet butterfly kisses on his neck. "W-What? What are you doing?!"

Zack stopped what he was doing to look into the blonde's wide, puzzled eyes. "Hey." He smiled sexily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zack smirked.

"I'm smexin' you up babe." Yet another dark red blush creeped up onto Cloud's cheeks.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm all better now and just thought I'd repay the favor, because you fixed me up, I owe you one." He winked and stared deeply into the still shocked and confused eyes of the other.

Utterly confused, the blonde didn't know what to do. Yes, he found Zack to be extremely attractive and yes, he fantasized about him on multiple occasions, be it in the shower or even sometimes his mind just drifted off to Zack's beautiful self while he was at work. Did he ever think that it could possibly actually be real? No, Zack was believed to like Aerith so he kept his dirty fantasies to himself.

"How exactly are you better? That cut on your front was really bad." Cloud found himself feeling the smooth, unscathed torso of the other male.

"It's a secret babe." Cloud who didn't know what to do, tried to push the raven, who began his grinding and butterfly kisses again, off but that just caused an adorable pout to form on Zack's face as he stopped once again and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop. Just tell me." Completely embarassed yet again, Cloud rolled over under Zack and hid his face in the pillow that smelled so wonderfully of Zack. Chocolate and just a little bit of a manly sweat scent, that was Zack.

Cloud mumbled something into the pillow, mostly to himself because Zack most likely could not understand.

"What's that? You don't want me to stop? Why'd you turn over then...ooohhh. I get it." Zack thrusted into the clothed backside of the blonde.

"H-Hey!" Cloud faced around to see Zack's evil smirk.

"Did I do something wrong?" He leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Would you rather I be rough?" His voice was husky and seductive, he licked the shell of Cloud's ear, continuing down his neck with his tongue.

"Why are you being like this?" Cloud hid his face again, but made it so he was still heard, "You're turning me on."

"Cloudy, are you embarassed? Would you like Zacky boy to make you feel better?" He teased. He then flipped Cloud onto his back and they looked intimately into each other's eyes, "You're so gorgeous."

Without question, Zack leaned forward, locking their lips together innocently. After a few moments of the chaste kiss, the raven pulled away with a smile but the blonde had other plans. He viciously grabbed the silky black spikes of Zack who gave a surprised and pained moan, and pulled him back for more. The raven had no protests as the blonde teasingly opened his mouth ever so slightly, tempting the raven who easily went in for the kill. He slid his tongue inside and a small muffled moan escaped the blonde but was swallowed up by the other.

Learning the new territory that had never been explored, the two kept up their heated kissing. Zack was the first to pull away, but kept the plump pink bottom lip in the clutches of his teeth as he gently pulled.

"Zack." Cloud looked dreamily into the bright blue eyes of his bestfriend. He was extremely turned on by now, the incredibly hot kiss they just shared still tingling on his lips.

"That was incredible. Imagine what the rest would be l-" Zack cut himself off, looking ashamed, he quickly stood up and began to do his signature squats.

"The rest? What do you mean?" Zack didn't respond as Cloud called out his name multiple times.

He got up, pulled the raven up from behind and began to grind into him as he inched closer to the bed and threw him down. Cloud's eyes darkened as he seductively looked at the shocked raven.

"Holy shit. Cloud!" The blonde crawled up the raven slowly, kissing and nipping at his throat. "Ah..ahm. Cloud." Small moans and whispers of the blonde's name rolled off his tongue. Cloud had found a particularly sensitive spot on Zack's neck and created a large hickey accidentally because he was enjoying the sounds being emitted by his soon to be lover.

The blonde let his hands begin to roam the muscular chest, stopping at hard pink nipples to pinch them between his index finger and thumb, a moan louder than the others encouraged Cloud who began grinding their hips together. "Mmm, Zack." Cloud whispered in his ear before lowering himself to put a tasty looking pink nipple in his mouth,

"Ow! ah." Cloud bit down a little bit too hard causing Zack to squirm and cry out.

The blonde moved his unoccupied hands lower, searching for one particular place, but were stopped by large, warm hands. "Not yet, my love."

Cloud smirked around the tasty treat in his mouth at the pet name he had been given. He looked up into Zack's eyes and smiled at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Hm...good question." Cloud continued on, leaving love bites all over Zack's chest and down his belly.

While Cloud was distracted, Zack's hands found their way underneath Cloud's pants and groped the firm cheeks.

"Hey! Ah..Zack! Stop tha-eh?!" Swiftly, Zack had entered a digit into the small bud and gently thrust it in and out. Cloud had lost all sense and collapsed flat onto the raven, his hot breath and heated moans right next to his ear.

"Moan for me, call my name."

"Hah...hah...Zack...ah...So-ah-good." A second finger surprised Cloud as he let out a shocked sound. "No mah-Zack!"

"Now...where is it?" A loud scream of pleasure signified, "Found it." He slid the two fingers teasingly against it and added one last finger, opening and closing them to stretch and prepare the blonde for what was to come.

When he pulled the three fingers out, Cloud continued to pant sweetly in Zack's ear.

"Z-Zack."

"You really do like to say my name, don't you?" Cloud took that as a challenge.

"I'll make you say mine." With that, he sat up and snuggled in between the raven's thighs, pawing at his clothed erection. Zack reached for Cloud, "Ah,ah,ah~." Cloud waved his finger and swatted away Zack's hand. "It's my turn."

Cloud began to squeeze and the receiver let out soft moans. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"I dare you to try." In the next moment, Zack found himself sitting up against the head board and Cloud nestled between his thighs.

"Won't be needing these." The plaid pants were quickly disgarded and thrown somewhere on the floor. The raven's large erection springing up and nearly hitting Cloud in the face.

Teasingly, he touched his tongue to the tip and swirled it around.

"Mmm...more." Cloud put the head in his mouth and sucked.

"Ha.." He looked down at the mass of blonde spikes, watching them move as Cloud sucked him teasingly. "Cloud, stop teasing!" He couldn't quite speak properly but managed.

A small hum caused vibrations to ripple through him in jolts of pleasure. "Ah..ngh..Cloud!" He had taken in a little more, using his hand to stimulate the part that he didn't have in his mouth. Zack quickly became a moaning mess, he looked down and watched the blonde, who looked up into Zack's eyes.

"Aw...Cloud...hmm." He threw his head back and let a loud moan escape his parted lips, Cloud had begun to deep throat him. "Ah! Please!" A large hand grabbed onto golden spikes and pushed him as far as he could go, surprising the other who swallowed around the large organ in his throat. "Let me fuck your mouth." Zack's husky voice could persuade the blonde to do anything at this moment.

Zack moaned out as he began to thrust in and out of Cloud's warm, moist mouth. He watched the blonde as he reached his hand down in to his own pants to touch himself. His eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was giving himself and the tasty sounds that Zack was making. He moaned around Zack's length, "Cloud! Ah! I'm-" A rather harsh groan came out of the raven's throat and he once again pushed deep into Cloud's throat only this time cumming.

Cloud took his hand out of his pants, his hand covered in sticky white. He swallowed all of what was in his mouth and caught the drip that dared to drip from Zack. "Cloud! What'd you do that for? You took away my job!" Zack had spotted the cum covered hand that Cloud didn't know what to do with. Zack seemed to know what to do as he pulled the hand to his mouth and cleaned it with his skillful pink tongue.

"Z-Zack?"

"You taste delicious, almost as delicious as you look." Cloud felt himself stirring in the nether regions.

"You too?" He was, in fact, face to face with Zack's, once again, hard length.

"Me too? Oh...you want more?" Cloud nodded and kicked his bottoms off. "Cloud you're so beautiful."

"I'm not a woman."

"As if that wasn't abundantly obvious."

"Don't call me things like beautiful."

"But..I can't help it."

"Sure you can." Zack ignored him, a new plan in mind.

"Cloud, get on your hands and knees, facing the wall."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." He did as he was told, giving Zack a perfect view of his tender bottom. "You have such a nice ass."

Zack took a cheek in each hand and spread them apart, the pink hole now exposed. "Zack, what are you- ah." The raven blew cool air on the small bud.

"Just feel." All of this was new to both of them, it had been thought about and fantasized about but never, until now, been attempted.

The raven skillfully tongued the blonde's opening, lightly sucking and dipping his tongue inside, occassionally nipping the senstive skin around. Cloud had lost his balance and feeling in his arms, causing him to collapse so his arms were flat out to the sides of him and his face turned to the side.

"Ah...mmm..haaa." Cloud panted and moaned at the delicious feeling. Zack stopped when Cloud's length began to leak precum excessively all over the sheets beneath him. He moved to lick that up instead.

"Zack! Stop teasing and fuck me already!" He was surprised the blonde had spoken like that, but enjoyed how sexy he looked and sounded.

"But you taste so damn good!"

"Please..hrm...ah..fuck. me!"

"Is that all?"

"Fuck me and spank me!" Zack gasped, he never thought Cloud to be the type to like stuff like that.

"Spank...you?"

"Turn me over your knee and spank me, I've been naughty!"

"Uh..you sure Cloud?"

"Zack please!" Zack wasn't by any means against the idea he just wasn't expecting that at all. He sat still thinking to himself of all the other things he and Cloud could do and didn't notice Cloud who grew impatient.

Cloud, who grew tired of waiting, climbed into Zack's lap and lowered himself onto Zack's length. "Ha...so big." Cloud panted out.

Cloud, you're so tight." The two were facing each other, staring into each other's eyes sensually, until Zack leaned forward, changing their position so that he was on top. The blonde groaned out at the odd sensation in his ass.

Zack leaned up and kissed Cloud to distract him while he slowly began to thrust in and out of the tight heat. "Faster, ah please!" Zack obliged. After a little while Zack had once again made Cloud go on his hands and knees then re-entered him, awarding him with a smack on is left bun which in turn, began to redden.

"That's it...ah..more." Zack spanked his other bun twice.

Zack picked up the pace and was now aiming for one particular spot that would make his blonde scream out.

"Ah! Zack..so good!" The scream and the way Cloud had rolled his eyes back signified that he had, once again, found that special spot and aimed for it with each and every thrust.

The raven could feel himself getting closer but wanted the other to go first. He grabbed ahold of Cloud's pulsating angry red length and timed his strokes with his extremely fast thrusts.

"Zack! I'm gonna- ahh!" Thick, long, creamy white strings of sticky liquid escaped Cloud, leaking onto both of their chests.

The muscles of Cloud's entrance tightened around Zack's length and milked him dry as he rode out his orgasm. When the two had come down from their high, Cloud spoke, "Zack?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Does this make us-"

"If you want." Cloud smiled.

"Of course."

"I love you." Zack pulled Cloud's naked body against his own and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you too." Zack had drifted off but Cloud wasn't finished talking and woke him back up, "You never did tell me how you've completely healed...you were beat up pretty badly." Zack laughed.

"But I did tell you babe. I said it was a secret." He winked and cuddled back up to his smaller boyfriend.

"Oh come on!"

"Sleep Spikey, there's more where that came from."

Before Cloud could fall asleep he felt something ooze from his rear. He shook his lover awake, slightly panicked. "Zack! Wake up!" The dark haired male stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"What now?"

"There's something...uhm...leaking out of my butt." Zack laughed before kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"It's alright, it's just part of my gift to you is all." He chuckled warmly again as Cloud was still confused, "It's cum Cloud. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Cloud sighed in relief.

"Didn't even know what to think. Thanks, Zack." Zack giggled at the blonde and whispered dirty things into his ear before he cuddled up to him again and fell asleep.

Cloud blushed a crimson color before falling asleep with thoughts of what other things Zack could have planned. If Zack kept this up, Cloud's cheeks would be forever stained crimson.

Outside the house, three men sat in their car laughing with each other.

"Hey Genesis, Sephiroth. Think they enjoyed that Curaga materia?" The other two laughed even harder.

"You know Angeal, I think you _heard_ the answer of our kindness directly from the source." Just then a phone began to ring.

Sephiroth picked it up, put it on speaker and answered with a deep husky voice,

"Hello?" The reply they got made them laugh so much that Angeal had pissed himself.

"Thanks guys."

END


End file.
